We Are Revolution
by Mrs.HHr
Summary: Many twist and turns follow Harry as he finds out the secrets that made up his life. Will he find out who he was meant to be or will he be who everyone wants him to be, the hero? OR Can he be both?
1. Chapter 1

_**Memories**_

_The sound of the baby's laughter echoed from the blank walls of the small cottage on the outskirts of the town of Godrics Hollow. The baby was had chubby cheeks, messy jet black hair, a mischievous smile, and the most beautiful sparkling emerald eyes. This baby was known as Harry James Potter._

_The baby, Harry, was laughing as his father James Charles Potter, turned from human to a stag repeatedly while his mother, Lily Marie Potter nee Evans smiled exasperatedly. She had been trying to get them to come to bed since 10. Now it was almost midnight and Harry didn't look as though he'd be sleeping anytime soon._

_Still giggling, Harry shakily got to his feet and wobbled over to the stag that had the most hilarious astonished expression on his face. When he made it to his father he softly petted the hair on the stag and leaned into it with a happy sigh. The scene was too precious so Lily quickly snapped a picture of it then walked over to them and sat down on the floor and pulled little Harry onto her lap. Harry leaned back into his mothers' warm embrace and his father turned back to human and wrapped his arms around them both._

_They all sat quietly just staring into the crackling fire, soaking in the warmth and love being radiated from all three. This was what made everything worth it, this is what James and Lily had been fighting in the war for. These were the moments they would cherish when this was all over, when they had to pick of the pieces of their life when the war was over. Of course, James and Lily had no illusions that they would make this out unscathed but hoped that their little sweet, innocent baby would._

_After a while they all headed up to bed, extinguishing the fire on the way. As Lily lay little Harry in his crib, she sang a sweet melody:_

_Hush now baby don't you cry  
>Rest your wings my butterfly<br>Peace will come to you in time  
>And I will sing this lullaby<em>

_No though I must leave, my child  
>But I would stay here by your side<br>And if you wake before I'm gone  
>Remember this sweet lullaby<em>

_And all love through darkness  
>Don't you ever stop believing<br>With love forlorn  
>With love you'll find your way <em>_My love__  
><em> 

_The world has turned the day to dark  
>I leave this night with heavy heart<br>When I return to dry your eyes  
>I will send this lullaby<em>

_Yes I will send this lullaby  
>Oooooohhh<em>

_As she sang, Harry's emerald eyes stared unblinkingly up at his mother, fiery red hair and green eyes just like his. His eyes seemed to hold sadness as though he knew their time together would end soon. And as his eyes drooped he clutched his mother's hand as he sank into a deep sleep, his mother's singing voice still echoing in his head._

The now 15-year old boy with the same messy black hair and emerald eyes awoke with tears on his lashes as he remembered how his now dead mother used to sing to him. He wondered how he had remembered that but didn't think it was important, what was important was the memory of his family together, sitting in front of the fire. Love filled Harry as he thought of his parents, then his friends, the loyal friends who had always stood by him. While Harry was still incredibly sad about Sirius's death his dream last night reminded him that there were still people he loved alive, people worth fighting for. Harry yearned to have a family moment with his own wife and kid(s) someday but he knew he had to end this war first. And as the sun's rays peeked through his threadbare curtains Harry sat up with a fierce determination shining in his still glistening eyes. He was determined to end this war, if only for the future he hoped to have, for the people he loved, and for the people he had lost. It was time to end this.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Preparing for War and Petunia's Story

The next morning Harry Potter awoke with a slight smile, feeling truly rested for the first time since before the DoM debacle. As he sat up, memories of the previous night came flooding in his mind, once again filling him with a fierce determination and, unknown to him, a look in his eyes that promised pain to anyone who got in his way.

As Harry became adjusted to the sunlight streaming through the curtains, he thought about how to go about beginning this new chapter in his life. He quickly decided to make a list and then put in order of most important and easiest to do. He glanced at the beat-up clock Dudley had left in the tiny room and saw that it was 6: 30 am exactly, Harry felt that was good because it gave him a lot of time to do planning today.

Getting out of bed, Harry reached into the paint-chipped desk drawer next to his bed and pulled out three never used spiral notebooks and a pack of blue pens. Harry loved being a wizard but knew that muggle writing utensils were far superior to quills and parchment. Sitting back down and ignoring the creaking of the old mattress, Harry opened the pack of pens and pulled one out, then opened the first notebook.

Harry stopped and realized he hadn't thought about what to write and settled against the wall. Thinking about previous years, Harry grimaced when he realized how little control he had over his life, how many decisions he had let other people, namely Dumbledore, make for him. Harry knew without a doubt that Dumbledore wasn't evil and had his best interest at heart, but he also knew Dumbledore was a bit controlling and smothering, almost like Mrs. Weasley, but Harry wasn't mad about that because he knew it was out of love. Harry suppressed a snort at comparing the short red-head to Albus Dumbledore.

Harry had been supremely angry at Dumbledore for withholding information from him but realized that he, Harry, had given Dumbledore the means to do it. If Harry had stood up for himself and didn't back down in first year or second, third, and especially fourth year, he most likely would've been able to make Dumbledore tell him the prophecy earlier and he would've prepared earlier. Harry quickly put an end to the self-deprecating thoughts and told himself that listing the what ifs and could haves wouldn't do any good now since it had already happened.

Harry wrote down _letter to Dumbledore _on the list, he would need to talk to him and hope Dumbledore would not stand in his way but if he did Harry would do it anyway. He was done being the perfect little savior everyone wanted him to be and he wasn't going to back down from this, but he also wasn't going to turn away help especially when he needed it now more than ever. Harry was under no illusions that he could do it alone and while he didn't want his friends put in danger, he could already hear their responses if he tried to talk them out helping him.

Hermione would look at him as if he was crazy then her eyes would soften and she would say: _Well of course we're going to help you Harry! We're your friends and we'll always be there for you. You don't have to do anything alone anymore Harry, you have us now._

Despite what Hermione thought, Harry wasn't stupid when it came to girls and knew he falling for her but decided to worry about that later.

Ron would stare at him for a moment, as if searching his face for answers then would say: _Like Hermione said, we're here for you Harry, and I swear I'll never turn my back on you again. We're in this together now and always mate, so cheer up and quit trying to push us away because it sure as hell won't work, not now and not ever._

After fourth year, Harry had noticed that Ron tried really hard last year to make it up to him for turning his back on him about the Goblet of Fire thing, and appreciated knowing that Ron really was sorry about it. Going back to his reflecting on past years Harry felt that he needed a new place to stay since he wouldn't be able to train and move around as much as he'd like here at the Dursleys. Briefly wondering if his parents had owned any other property other than Godrics Hollow, Harry wrote down _letter to Gringotts. _Harry felt it was important to know exactly what he inherited from his parents and even if they didn't have any more property Harry would see if he had enough money to buy a house in the wizarding world.

Thinking of his parents, Harry wondered if they had made a will but decided it wasn't important because it wouldn't change a thing. He would still be leaving here and he would still be training for war, he would put that in his letter to Gringotts though, just to make sure.

Harry moved on with the list, the letter to Gringotts would hopefully provide him with a place to train but now he needed to decide what he would be training in. Harry had always been interested in muggle fighting techniques and grinned when he realized that Death Eaters would never lower themselves to fighting like _filthy muggles _so none of them would expect it if he fought them that way. Also if he lost his wand he wouldn't be defenseless.

When Harry thought about being defenseless without a wand he quickly realized just how dependent witches and wizards were on their own. In a fight if you were disarmed you were helpless. Harry thought about it and remembered that he had done wandless magic before, it might not have been intentional but he had done it, so he put _wandless magic _on the list also.

Harry knew he would need books on different subjects and quickly decided that just sending letters wouldn't do, he would need to make a trip to Diagon Alley. To Harry that meant he had to ditch his watchers until he talked to Dumbledore; that would be simple with his special cloak from his dad unless Moody was watching him.

Thinking about books Harry started listing subjects he would need books on: _Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Occlumency, Legillimency, Offensive and Defensive Magics, Animagus, Household Spells, Battle Magics, Sword Fighting, Glamour and Disguising Spells, Wizarding Laws, Ancient Runes, Spell Modification, Spell Crafting, Auror Training manuals and spells._ Harry felt this was a good start and he could always add more when he was in the bookstore.

Before moving on, Harry's stomach growled and reminded him that he hadn't eaten yet. Looking at the clock Harry saw that it was just turning 7 o'clock and he still had plenty of time to do what he needed to do today. It was Friday and school had just ended the Friday before so it was still the first week of summer. Harry wanted to get started as soon as possible and wanted to be able to start training as late as Monday.

Deciding to finish the list later, Harry got up and grimaced when he saw that all his muggle clothes were Dudley's hand-me-downs and quickly picked up the list and added _muggle and wizarding wardrobes _and_ multi-compartment trunk._

Pulling on a huge pair of jeans and fastening his belt Harry made his way downstairs, skipping the creaky step so as not to wake the Dursleys. Going into the unnaturally clean kitchen, Harry made himself a big breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, fruit, potatoes, and juice. When he was done eating he spotlessly cleaned up his mess and headed back upstairs. On his way upstairs Harry passed his Aunt Petunia.

Harry was surprised when he didn't see loathing or anger on her face but fear and a tiny glimmer of hope. He was about to continue on his way when he heard his Aunt speak.

"Harry, can I speak to you privately for a minute please?" She whispered but Harry caught the desperate pleading in her voice and decided to give her a chance.

"Alright, Aunt Petunia, come in my room." He heard her following him quietly and she shut the door behind her. When he turned to look at her, he saw the look of fear magnified and saw her glance at door more than once as she nervously wrung her hands. He was about to say something but she beat him to it.

"Harry," she took a deep breath and continued, "I have no right to ask for your help and you have every right to refuse but I'm asking you anyway."

To say Harry was shocked would be like saying the Atlantic Ocean was a big puddle. This was Aunt that hated him all his life and now she was asking for his help. Harry quickly dismissed the thought of turning her away. When he was smaller he remembered she used to sneak him extra food in his cupboard and try to deflect his Uncle's attention elsewhere. She used to hold him at night sometimes when Vernon went to bed early but when he was around she would act like she hated him but he could always see the pain and regret in her eyes when she yelled at him. He had a vague feeling as to what this was about but hoped it wasn't true, no one deserved that.

"I promise to think about what you say and not automatically turn you away, go ahead." He noted the immense relief in her eyes when he said that and it confirmed his thoughts,

"Well, this started before you were even born but I'll start with today. This morning I woke up with the feeling that I'd probably never see you again, is that true?" She looked at him and he was shocked at how vulnerable she looked, as if she was expecting to be thrown out. He nodded and said, "This morning I was planning on leaving, I was in fact leaving in the next few hours." He said this calmly and noted that the hope in her eyes dimmed just a bit.

She continued, "Well I woke this morning with the feeling I'd never see you again and felt this was my last chance to get out. You see, when I first met Vernon he was nothing like he is today, he was charming, muscular, polite, a real gentlemen. After we had dated a few happy years we had decided to live together. Everything was great until- until eh c-came h-home one night dr-drunk and he, he r-raped me." She was starting to cry and Harry was astonished, he had suspected that Vernon hit her but not this. However, he quickly got up and pulled her to the bed and simply held her until she calmed down.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to Aunt Petunia." Harry said kindly. She shook her head and continued.

"I have to say this, so you understand. The next day he claimed to have not remembered it and I, in my foolishness believed him. The next month I found out I was pregnant. I had expected Vernon to be happy but he was angry, he didn't want his child to be a bastard so he suggested we marry before he was born. I felt it was rushed and unnecessary but he was not to be moved on this. So in the next four months I was Mrs. Petunia Rose Dursley. The wedding was great but it was incomplete because Vernon had forbidden me from inviting my freak sister, those were his words." She said when she saw the look on his face at the word freak. "We had got into our first argument when I yelled at him and told him that despite our falling out I still loved Lily, she was my little sister and I was tired of ignoring her. I wanted us to make and I'd already sent and invitation and apology to her. The next thing I knew Vernon had snapped and backhanded me, knocking me into a table, which bruised my face and my stomach where I hit the table. I was shocked and angry so I smacked him, I expected him to snap out of it and apologize but that was not the case, this time he punched me and that was the second time he raped me." She closed her eyes and took deep slow breathes. Harry was enraptured with the story and understandably shocked and extremely angry. He had known that Vernon was a horrible person but to do that to your wife, your pregnant wife.

_Oh my god! She was pregnant and he made her hit the table with her stomach and he raped her. No, no, no, no, no, no. Not the innocent baby please let that be why Dudley is so thick._

His Aunt Petunia was crying softly so he just held her and rubbed her back, soothing her and urging her to let it out.

She started again and he could see how much this hurt her to say next.

"That was the year before that Dark Lord guy Lily told me about had killed our parents." Harry was shocked and guilty; he had been so involved with trying to find out as much as he could about his parents over the years that he had given no thought to his grandparents on either side.

"I went to my parent's house and told them what happened, they let me stay there for a few days and my dad, Jason Evans, was ready to go murder Vernon for hurting me. I went back to Vernon and he apologized again and we got married. The day after we got married instead of going on the honeymoon we went o the hospital because I had woken up in pain. We thought the baby was coming early until we saw all the blood in the bed. Before we even got to the hospital I knew what had happened and so did Vernon, He had killed our unborn baby." She broke down again and Harry could understand why. If he was his aunt he would have murdered Vernon in his sleep, Harry knew Vernon was evil but to kill your unborn baby?

"What made me most angry was when Vernon claimed it was because I was stressed. He blamed ME for killing the baby. I almost murdered him right there that night when he fell asleep in the chair beside my bed. I was stupid back then, I convinced myself that Vernon was right because if I didn't I would have to admit that everything was wrong and not the perfect life I had been looking and hoping for. I easily forgave him and ten months later Dudley was born, at the hospital the doctors told me that because of Vernon I wouldn't be able to have any more children. They didn't know Vernon raped me and chalked it up to Dudley's birth. I was heartbroken, I loved Dudley but I had always wanted a house full of children but because of Vernon I couldn't have another thing I wanted. Over the next year, Vernon didn't hit or rape me but he didn't love me either, I could see that even when I was trying to deny it. When you love someone you put them first but Vernon always put himself first. When Dudley started daycare I wanted to work and do something with my life but Vernon made me stay home and be a _proper wife." _Harry had been so angry and was fuming but was also so into the story that he was startled at the sheer venom in her voice when she said those last two words. He had seen pictures of his mother angry and he saw that in aunt petunia to, he saw the rage and pain and it made him want to protect her even more. He could see that the years with Vernon had not been kind to her but also knew that with the right change she could be as beautiful as she once was before Vernon ruined her.

He had seen a photo of her in the album in the living room and was shocked that the beautiful woman in the picture was Aunt Petunia. The woman in the in the picture was vibrant and lively, her hair rich and a beautiful reddish-brown color that reminded Harry of his mom's. Only Lily's was fierier while Petunia's had the brownish tinge. The woman in the picture had a bright smile and perfect skin and looked remarkably like Lily Potter. That was until she married Vernon, going toward the back of the album you could see the strain taking its toll on her. Gone was the vibrant hair and bright smile, gone was the perfect skin and sparkly eyes, she was a ghost of her former self. He was shook from his thoughts when she continued.

"I had wanted a career but knew that Vernon would get angry again and I am ashamed to say backed down. Over that year, I grew angry and bitter until the November when you showed up on our doorstep. I was so happy that we could take in another baby but was devastated by Lily's death. By then me and Lily had been sending secret letters to each other and had already made up. I wanted to treat you like a second son and raise you to be a fine young man." Harry was shocked and humbled by the love in her voice despite the past there was no doubt in his mind that his aunt loved him; he didn't think any less of her for being scared to show it in front of Vernon.

"We both knew you'd be a wizard even without Dumbledore's letter, and Vernon insisted we either drown or give the freak to an orphanage! I was so angry I wished I had magic just so I could lash out at him but I had you to think of. I wouldn't allow him to drown you no matter what and I'd heard what orphanages were like and I would not give you to one. Vernon was angry but wouldn't hit me in front of Dudley. That night Vernon put you in the cupboard and when I protested beat me, not just a hit but multiple hits that left me within an inch of my life, while he was beating me he told me that while I was his wife I would obey him or else. Instead of standing up to him like we were raised to, I was a coward and obeyed him. Over the years he got worse and on his worse days I would try to deflect his anger from you to me and take the beating instead. He would have killed you if hadn't and I couldn't bear to let him hurt you more than he already did. I would come to you at night and try to comfort you and even when I was yelling at you my heart wasn't in it. Then, you got your letter and I was happy you would be getting to leave this hell. I prayed that you would tell someone about your life here so they would call Child Services or somebody even if I got arrested to. But by that time Vernon had already killed off most of your confidence and self-worth and trust. When nobody came and you returned that summer I almost lost hope. The longer you went to that school the worse Vernon's beatings have gotten when you're gone. Those threats from those people at the station may have applied to you but it didn't to me so once again Vernon took his anger out on me and raped me for the third time a few days ago, which is why you haven't seen me since you came home, I've been recovering. That all changed this morning and now I'm asking for help. You say you're leaving and I'm not asking you for money but I'm asking you to take me with you." When she finally finished her story, Harry was deep in thought. He knew that if he took her away they could finally be a family. But he could not, would not take Dudley also and with the war going on he couldn't protect her all the time and she was a muggle, so she couldn't protect herself against wizarding attacks.

"I really want to take you with me but there is a war going on and without magic you can't protect yourself against a wizard attack. I could set you up with a house but…" Harry trailed off at the look of desolation on her face. He felt terrible but she appeared deep in thought and then her face lit up.

"I remember when I was a kid things would happen around me even when Lily wasn't there. It would always happen when I was really emotional but the more I resented Lily and her magic the less stuff happened around me until it stopped." Harry was blown away. His aunt did accidental magic which meant…. Harry thought about this, he connected the dots and presented his thoughts to his aunt.

"If you're right, then I think the more you resented magic you subconsciously blocked your own from evolving. We could research a way to unblock it but you would have about two and a half decade's worth of magic built up. You could be really powerful and if we unblock your magic maybe we could get some tutors and get you a wand so you can train too?" Harry suggested this and waited for her answer. He was amazed to see the sheer determination in her eyes and felt reminded of himself just yesterday.

"I'll do it, but first we need to get away from Vernon. I love Dudley but he's exactly like his father and I can't really stand to call him my son anymore. I tried to raise him right but Vernon corrupted him." Harry was relieved to hear that and mentally added her to his plans as he made up a new one to get her away from Vernon. They would stay in the wizard world until the war was over but while they were there she could file for divorce.

"Alright here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna pack my stuff while you go downstairs and make Dudley and Vernon breakfast, when he leaves for work you grab anything you want to take with you and we take the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley, which is the wizarding shopping center." She nodded and got up; when she turned around he saw a glimpse of the girl she used to be and had hopes that she would become her again.

"Thank you Harry, I am in your debt forever and just know that despite the previous year I do love you." She gave him a sad smile and went downstairs to start their plan. Harry was filled with a warm feeling that gave him the strength to go on and not kill Vernon in his sleep.

He looked at the clock and saw that they had been talking for two hours and now it was 9: 15. It was still early and they had a lot to do so he started packing his little bit of belongings and picked up his list from earlier. Looking at it he added a muggle and witches wardrobe for Petunia and all the books on the Hogwarts list from 1st to 7th year in every subject. He would teach her himself after they unblocked her magic. He sat on the bed and heard his Uncle getting up and going downstairs, if he dared hit his aunt Harry knew that what he did to Vernon would be a lot worse than anything he had done to Aunt Marge his 3rd year. It amazed Harry that before today he didn't hate Petunia but he didn't like her either and now he was so protective of her, but she was the only blood family he had left and they needed each other. He heard Vernon come back upstairs and heard the shower running. A little while later he heard Vernon say good-bye and then the car pulling out of the driveway.

He stuck his head out the door and saw Petunia running up the stairs. She quickly hugged him then let him go.

"That was the last time I ever want to see him again until the divorce, thank you again Harry. I'll go pack unless you've changed your mind." She said this last part quietly and he quickly reassured her he wasn't going to leave her behind. When she disappeared he heard he rummaging through her stuff and told her to leave her clothes, and that he would buy her the proper wardrobe she wanted not the clothes Vernon made her wear. He saw her tearstained grateful face look at him from the doorway and then she disappeared again this time returning ten minutes later with a large backpack on her back. At his questioning look, she said, "This is the stuff that means a lot to me like stuff that belonged to my parents and I want to grab the Evans family photo albums also, I'd love to show you all your family on our side." She said then beamed when she saw the happiness on his face. His face turned serious, "Are you ready for this Aunt Petunia?" He asked her concernedly. She nodded and then looked thoughtful.

"Since we're having a fresh start I want to go by my middle name, Rose, ok?" Harry nodded. "It's a tradition in the Evans family to name the girls after flowers so you remember that when you have kids ok?" She laughed when he blushed and nodded. Harry was happy to hear that her laughter sounded like music, something he expected his mother's to sound like.

"Alright lets go." They moved to downstairs where his Aunt Petu-_Rose _grabbed the photo albums and stuck them in her bag.

(A.N.~ From now on Petunia Dursley will be called Rose Evans.)

It was early so the neighbors were sleep when they made their way to the curb. Harry stuck his wand out and before his Aunt Rose could ask a loud BANG was followed by the appearance of a purple double-decker bus with KNIGHT BUS printed on the front. The door opened and Stan Shunpike read from his card and said, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. For Fifteen sickles you can get hot chocolate and for fifteen you can get a hot water bottle and a toothbrush the color of your choice. I'm Stan Shunpike and this Ernie Pram."

Both Harry and Rose declined the offered items and found a seat in the back.

"Where to?" Stan asked. "The Leaky Cauldron." Harry answered.

They settled in and Harry warned his aunt to hold on. She found out why when the bus took off.

As they rode on Rose asked about his school and with prompting Harry told her everything about his school years at Hogwarts starting with going to Diagon Alley with Hagrid and ending with his decision to train. He knew his aunt loved him but that feeling was confirmed when she was angry and indignant on his behalf about everything that had happened.

"And you're not off the hook either Mister, going off on those LIFE-THREATENING adventures!" He was about to protest when she said, "If your mother was alive she would've tanned your hide after every time you got hurt! Then she would've gone up to the school and kicked your Headmasters butt. Your mother had a wicked temper and I'm absolutely positive she had the power to back it up." Rose finished proudly. Harry was content to hear about his mum since he only heard about his father form everyone else. But here was a person who had known his mother from when she was a baby. He was actually happy to hear that his mother would've been angry at the Headmaster for the danger he was put in and understood she would've spanked him because she wanted him to be safe. He had always wondered how his parents would've reacted to his little adventures and now he knew.

They continued talking and when it was time to get off the bus, Harry felt as if he and his Aunt Rose had been best friends since he was taken to her house. The past years were not forgotten but Harry had forgiven her which took a large weight from her shoulders.

They dismounted the bus and Harry covered his scar with his hair, he saw his Aunt Rose watching him but she didn't mention it since he told her how much he hated the staring.

They suspected that Rose had magic but that was confirmed when she told him she could see the Leaky Cauldron by herself. He told her how you could only see it if you had magic and she was happy. They opened the door to the dark pub and quickly made their way to the alley behind. Harry smiled and remembered the amazement he felt when he first saw Diagon Alley and now he would get to see his aunt's long-awaited reaction. He tapped the right bricks and said. "Aunt Rose, Welcome, to Diagon Alley." With a dramatic sweep of his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Diagon Alley and Meeting the Order.

The look of awe and amazement on her face made Harry very happy with his decision to bring her. He knew that in a highly magic area the Ministry couldn't detect his magic so he shrunk their belongings and put them in his pocket. As he led her towards Gringotts she swiveled her head in every direction trying to see everything until he promised her they would walk around later. When they reached the steps of Gringotts the goblins outside bowed and looked shocked when both of them bowed back. On the way in Rose read the warning and shivered. It was relatively empty so they made their way to a goblin which happened to be Griphook.

"Hello Griphook, how have you been?" The goblin looked shocked but grinned and said, "Ah, Harry Potter, most humans don't bother to distinguish the difference between each goblin let alone remember our names. But to answer your question I have been fine. So what brings you to Gringotts?"

Harry pointed to himself then his aunt, "we would like to see exactly what I've inherited from my parents and review my account then we would like to discuss a personal matter with you. Who is my account manager?" Griphook thought about it and said, "The Potter account manager died about last week so it's a good thing you're here to pick a new one." Harry studied him and unknown to him was making Griphook, a fierce goblin squirm on the inside with the intensity of his green eyes. Harry nodded and smiled.

"I, Harry James Potter, would like you, Griphook the goblin teller, to be my new account manager. So what do you say?" Harry wondered at the shocked and ecstatic look on the goblin's face as it was quite scary.

"Do you understand what you just did? The Potter accounts are one of our wealthiest. By making me your account manager I have become one rich goblin." Apparently Griphook enjoyed the eyes popping out of the two human's head and relaxed jaw muscles.

"One the wealthiest? But there has to be thousands of families with their fortunes stored here. How can I be one of the wealthiest?" Harry protested. Rose was still slack-jawed. She didn't care about his money but it was still a shock.

"The Potter's are one of the original families that founded Wizarding Britain and one of the remaining twelve that haven't been lost to inbreeding and died out. The Potter's have never cared about blood status and regularly marries any blood status and even magical beings such as vampires, werewolves, even veela. The point is the Potter's have always married for love not political or financial gain." Harry couldn't help but be proud that his family was never bigoted and they didn't care about those prejudices against other blood statuses and magical beings.

"I believe there are hundreds of diaries and journals of past Potters throughout the years, maybe even dating back to the time of Merlin, in your Family Vault." Griphook added. Harry was confused though, he thought he only had one vault?

"This is very interesting but we will go get a pair of robes so as not to stick put then meet privately when we return. Can you be ready with the account information by then?" Harry asked, he wanted to get both of them a pair robed in case they run into a bigoted pureblood they wouldn't stick out as muggles or muggleborn and be attacked.

Griphook nodded and said, "It will all be ready upon your return Mr. Potter." Harry thanked him and pulled his aunt from the bank. She looked thoughtful and before he could ask she turned to him.

"Harry you know I don't care about how much money you have right? You don't even have to buy me anything. I believe Lily told me about how you could convert muggle money into wizarding money right?" She seemed desperate that he understands that even though she knew he was rich it changed nothing.

"I know Aunt Rose and it's ok, you heard Griphook my family was rich so I can and want to take care of you ok?" he saw her reluctantly nod and steered her toward Madam Malkin's. Walking in the store they were met with Madam Malkin. She looked at his clothes but didn't say anything, she had learned not to judge by appearances. Harry saw her look but was pleased when she did not treat him as a homeless person even though he looked like it.

Her good judgment paid off when he said, "We need two everyday robes dark green for me and auburn for her. We will be making a trip to Gringotts and when we return we will need two complete wardrobes." Harry and Rose were both amused at the happiness on her face, obviously she worked on commission and two wardrobes is gonna cost a small fortune. She nodded and waved her wand, instantly pair of measuring tapes were zooming around them taking their measurements. Eventually they stopped and Madam Malkin disappeared through a door retuning with their robes. Shooing them into the dressing rooms, and complementing them when they came out, Harry handed her the galleons and they left.

Harry turned and looked at his aunt who look super happy at finally wearing a robe, to her this meant she belonged here, which she told Harry, who smiled.

As soon as they stepped into the bank they were ushered into a modestly lavish office where Griphook was sitting behind an expensive looking desk with a large folder in front of him. They took the seats in front of him and he cleared his throat before beginning.

"While you both were away, I've reviewed your accounts and I can honestly say that the last account manager had your family's best interest at heart. I can tell because with the investments he made into various businesses have paid off and your vaults value have skyrocketed." Here he pulled a roll of parchment from the folder. "Here is a list of your vaults and the amount of money and objects in each vault.

Harry and Rose shared the parchment and when they saw all the numbers they both passed out, which greatly amused Griphook, this was his favorite part of his job.

The innocent piece of parchment said this:

_Trust Vault: 500,000 galleons (to be renewed every year)_

_Potter Family Vault 1: 900,897,594,129,847 galleons, 600,485,283,675 Knuts, and 900,000,000 sickles._

_Potter Family Vault 2: 1,000,000,000,000,000 galleons, 1,000,000,000 Knuts, and 1,000,000,000 sickles (untouched)_

_Potter Heirloom and Family Vault 3: 1,000,000,000,000 galleons, 1,000,000,000 Knuts and 1,000,000,000 sickles (untouched)_

_To see Inventory see page 2-10_

_To see Properties see pages 11-15_

Having one of the security goblins wake them up, Harry and Rose were a bit embarrassed. "Sorry about that Griphook but the sheer number of numbers kind of shook me. You said we were wealthy but not that wealthy. The past Potters haven't even been able to touch the other vaults because they can never finish the first one! My descendents in a hundred years won't have to work a day in their live and still live like royalty!" Harry was understandably freaking out, it's one thing to know you're rich but it's another to have it slapped into your face. Rose put a calming hand on Harry's shoulder and held it there till he calmed down.

"Well now we definitely don't have to worry about blowing all the money on those wardrobes and I see I do have some properties, may I see the list?" Harry asked calmly, it's amazing what a family's affection will do.

Of course Mr. Potter, but that I feel I should warn you about the properties lest you have another episode like the one before." Harry and Rose flushed and nodded.

"You own many houses, apartments, mansions, manors, villas, even towns and villages, and I believe you own four castles." (Insert glassy eyes and slack jaws here) Even with the obvious wealth in the vaults the last Potter and Evans were unprepared for that.

"I own four castles, manors, mansions, villages, towns, and many more?" Harry asked and slumped in his chair when Griphook nodded.

As the thoughts slowed down in Harry's head he berated himself for acting foolish. He was here to prepare for war not freak out over his apparent wealth. This reminder to him seemed to have pushed his previous determination back into him; unknown to him Rose was berating herself for the same thing but minus the war part. Of course she had no intention of letting Harry fight by himself but she needed to learn and learn fast. She needed to catch up to where he is and train with him. To Griphook, he watched both humans go deep in thought, he saw the embarrassment at the way they were acting, he saw the pain, he saw the weariness, and finally he saw a steely determination and once again a look that promised pain to anyone who stood in their way. At that moment Griphook was glad he was on their good side and intended to stay there, he almost felt bad for the dark side, almost but not quite. He saw them pull themselves together and straighten up, ready to take on the world. The power they _both _were radiating was intoxicating.

"May I see the information on the manors, Griphook? A castle would be too big and anything smaller than a manor is too small." Harry said this with unconscious authority and though he didn't see both Rose and Griphook saw the future of their world in this young man. With the amount of detail in which Harry described this world Rose already felt at home in it, back in the muggle world she felt out of balance but as soon as she felt the ambient magic in the alley she felt whole, complete.

"Of course, Mr. Potter, here they are." Griphook handed them the small stack of papers which had a magical picture of the manors and a thorough description of each of them that were so detailed you felt as if you were there taking a tour. Going through the stack Harry and Rose stopped on Potter Manor, Harry's ancestral home. They both immediately fell in love with it and dubbed it their new home. They told Griphook this then Harry started talking to Rose while Griphook sent a lesser goblin to fetch the appropriate portkeys to the manor.

"Alright here's what we're gonna do. First, we unblock your magic. When we get the portkeys, we'll get a lot of money and go blow it on clothes and training supplies for the both of us okay?" At this Rose smiled and nodded, he understood that she wasn't using him for money and she felt content that for once she was being taking cared of instead of the other way around.

"Then we go meet the order, I can introduce you to my friends the other order members. I tell them what happened," here her smile dropped but she swallowed and nodded, "then we collect the people I want to train with us and help teach you. We all go to the manor and settle in and relax for the weekend and then on Monday we jump right into training okay?" Here her smile came back and she looked genuinely happy for the first time since before Harry had talked to her today.

"Griphook, I want a vault made under the name Evans and I want 10,000,000,000 galleons put in it and the deed to a manor in the wizarding world and a house in the muggle world of her choice. Make sure the vault is refilled to that amount if the amount in the vault is lower than 50,000 galleons. This will be given to my aunt here." Rose was about to protest until Harry said, "Aunt Rose please just take it, that's not even a tenth of what I own and it's not just for you but for any kids you decide to have or adopt then it will stay in the Evans family. I need to know that if something happens to me you'll be well taken care." Harry pleaded and decided to try something, the puppy dog eyes. The puppy dog look combined with his vibrant green eyes was too much for Rose and she crumbled and reluctantly accepted the key to the vault. They were handed the portkeys and Harry turned to Griphook, "Two more things Griphook," the goblin nodded and Harry told a brief and watered down version of Rose's story and explained how she could see the entrance to the pub, and asked if they could unblock her magic. Griphook looked thoughtful and the two humans looked hopeful. Griphook nodded, "This is rare but not unheard of. We need to go to the ritual chamber; I'll explain the ritual on the way." He got up and they followed him from the office and down a long hallway while he talked to them.

"For the ritual you need the person with the blocked magic," he gestures to Rose, "you need a person with a strong blood tie to the person you repented to," he gestured to Harry, "and finally you need a blood relative with magic that loves you completely." Harry saw Rose slump and realized it was because he had never told her he loved her back when she told him. She was his aunt and he did love her completely and he told her so. Rose immediately jumped on him and squeezed him in a hug that rivaled Mrs. Weasley's.

They turned into a short hallway with a huge vaulted door and walked up to it. Griphook put his hand on the wall and chanted in what Harry guessed was Gobbledygook. The door opened and they stepped into a huge room with a dome shaped ceiling. In the middle was a bed in the middle of a pentagon carved into the floor surrounded by runes.

"Ms. Evans you lie in that bed and Mr. Potter you stand on that rune right there and hold her right hand. Ms. Evans I want you to concentrate on the love you feel for your sister and the feeling of magic you probably felt when you were young. Mr. Potter you focus on the love you fell for your Aunt and incasing her in your magic, like a magic shield. Ready?" They nodded and he told them to begin. It was silent and still until power started flowing from Rose and Harry in waves, it was lucky the room contained otherwise it would've been felt hundreds of miles away. Griphook begin walking on certain runes and chanting again in Gobbledygook. About 15 minutes later he stopped and the magic in the room retreated back into both humans.

Apparently the magic decided to bring their bodies up to par to be able to handle their magic. It didn't make them have perfect bodies nor where they in perfect shape. They were where they would be without the abuse they suffered. Harry grew a few inches and was now a nice 5'8 and his body filled out so now instead of the scrawny little boy he was a lean young man, he would still have to work out to gain muscle and get into shape but now he wasn't starting from scratch. Rose on the hand had changed completely; here was the woman Harry saw in the photos. Her hair was no longer lanky and dead, it was thick, auburn, and lively. Her eyes were no longer dull they were a brilliant sparkly blue that put Dumbledore's to shame. Her frame was no longer stick thin and her neck no longer giraffe-like. Her body had filled out and her neck shrunk a little, it was still slightly long but now it had a graceful look to it. To put it simply, she was hot, not that Harry thought this, no he was thinking about how Hermione would look after week without her.

Griphook snapped his finger and a mirror appeared in front of both of them, the both saw their reflection and while Harry was pleased with his new look, Rose was crying tears of joy. He hugged her and turned her so she was facing the mirror and he was standing behind her. Now that they had both been brought up to par, you could see the subtle features: the same facial structures, the same lips, the same ears. Harry no longer looked like a carbon copy of his father but a perfect blend of his parents, the best of them both.

Harry made her look in the mirror and said, "Don't think of this as a new Petunia Dursley, think of this as an unburied Rose Evans who's always been there waiting to get out. This is us now, the people who are going to make those Death Eaters wish they hadn't taken the mark and bring the wizarding world kicking and screaming into modern times. We are Revolution." Rose mouthed the words "We are Revolution." And smiled which was a hundred times brighter than her previous smiles that always had a sad tint to them.

"Griphook, I want you to increase whatever salary you get by 5% and thank you for everything." Griphook looked delighted which was actually a scary thing to see and they made their back to his office.

"What was the last thing you needed Mr. Potter?" Harry said, "Well actually two things. First, is there a way to get large amounts of galleons and muggle money without carrying it in a bag?" Griphook reached into the desk and pulled out a four cards.

"We got the idea from the muggles and made Gringotts credit cards but they work differently. They are keyed to your vaults and only you can use them, when you swipe them with a wand or the muggle machine it takes the direct amount from your vault." Both Harry and Rose looked impressed and took two each one for each world.

"The second thing is I want my guardianship transferred over to my aunt without my uncle or cousin or anyone having any control over me besides her, if she accepts that is." Harry looked at her and saw that she was smiling so hard her cheeks were probably in pain, she nodded and Harry smiled too.

"Just sign these here, and here, not there, here, here, and a drop of blood there. It's done, now your one and only guardian is your aunt and if something were to happen to her you are to be immediately and automatically emancipated, do you agree?" they both nodded.

They got up to leave and thanked Griphook again before saying good-bye and getting ready to start their shopping. When they stepped back into the alley, they noticed that due to the changes they had out grown their robes so headed there first.

Upon entering it was amusing when Madam Malkin didn't recognize them until they mentioned the two wardrobes. Harry discovered that telling two females that they needed two full wardrobes with only the best and strongest material and money was no problem was not a good idea. Later, he would learn the same applied to muggle woman.

It was now 11: 45 am and for the next two hours he was poked, prodded, pinched and a whole manner of other things and forced to try on hundreds of things. At 1: 30 they left thousands of galleons lighter and they hadn't even made a chip in their money, and Madam Malkin was talking about how she could retire now if she wanted but would stay because she loved her work.

The next stop was definitely a trunk shop because while Harry shrunk their new stuff (Rose didn't know spells yet) it wouldn't last more than a few hours. Upon entering the store they were met with a cheerful looking tall man with broad shoulders and lots of muscle but he looked very friendly, kind of like Hagrid.

"How can I help you?" He said cheerfully, though Harry didn't miss the fact that he was checking out his aunt and from the blushing, so did Rose.

"We need two five-compartment trunks. One for basic supplies but enlarged, one for personal items/wardrobes with extra security, one library, one dueling chamber, and one empty compartment that can become any room, make it extra large. Cost doesn't matter, give us the best" Harry said this in such a business-man, but kind way the store owner complied quickly. He brought them exactly what they were looking for, and in what were obviously his best materials,

"These have been here for a few years as they were so expensive but you said cost doesn't matter so they are both 10,000 galleons." He watched them as if he expected them to blanch at the price but as they were getting used to the wealth they didn't even flinch. They just pulled out their cards and swiped them, two neat piles of 10,000 galleons each appeared on the counter.

While the man was putting the money in a trunk, Harry enlarged their packages and put them in the second compartment. They said good-bye to the store owner and left. This continued at each store they went to, they would order something; the owner would wait for them to say it was too expensive, it didn't come and they paid for it and left. They went through the bookstore picking up a copy of almost every book in there though the divination section was left alone. They went through the magical items store and got a few gadgets to try out. They went to the Apothecary and got many potions ingredients. They even put on their new special cloaks where the hood shadowed their faces as they wandered into Knockturn Alley getting spellbooks geared more towards offensive magic but wasn't yet dark arts. At the second to last shop they went to The Magical Pet Shop and Rose came away with a kitten whose fur was the same vibrant auburn as Rose's hair was, she was named Ginger. The last shop was the place Rose had been excited to go, she had been trying to suppress her excitement but when the shop came into view she practically dragged Harry into it.

It was Ollivander's, the wand shop. The one object that signified that she truly belonged here. They opened the door and stepped in, ignoring the tinkling of the bell over the door. They both jumped when they heard Ollivander say, "Good Afternoon, Mr. Potter and I'm afraid I don't recognize your friend here." He took her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles, appearing quite pleased when she flushed a pretty red.

"This is my Aunt Rose, we just had her magic unblocked and need to get her a wand so she can study and become a fully qualified witch." Rose flushed even deeper when she heard the clear tone of pride when he announced her as his aunt; she appreciated knowing that he had truly forgiven her.

"Ah, Ms. Evans I expected to meet you years ago with your sister but that was the past. Let us begin, which is your wand arm?" Ollivander began in his odd voice, like mist.

"Err, my left?" He went through the shelves picking up long thin boxes after the flying measuring tape finished zooming around her.

For the next half hour, about as long as it took Harry, Rose tried different wands. The longer it took the sadder she became until finally, they came to the last wand in the pile.

"If this doesn't work there are still hundreds of wands in the store Ms. Evans, don't be discouraged. This one is Phoenix Ash and the feather of the same phoenix, eleven inches exactly, nice and supple, very powerful, give it a wave!" By now Ollivander was acting as if he was a starved kid in a candy store with a bag full of money.

Rose took a deep breath and the second her hand closed around the wand there was a red glowing and gold and silver sparks shot out from the tip. The look of pure euphoria was one Harry was sure would qualify as Patronus memory for them both.

Rose thanked Ollivander, they paid for the wand and left, now it was time for Muggle clothes shopping then to Grimmauld Place. They passed through the pub unnoticed and once in muggle London Harry was at a lost at where to go to get clothes since he'd never had any news ones. He'd immediately regretted mentioning that when he saw the brief sadness and regret in Rose's eyes.

"I know why now Aunt Rose and I already forgave you so please don't be sad." He gave the extreme puppy dog look and she caved quickly, grumbling well naturedly about conniving little wizards who will rule earth by using the puppy dog pout, while Harry walked besides her laughing. They had grown closer and closer all day and now they felt like it had been this way forever.

When Harry saw the absolutely huge shopping mall they came too he was a bit over whelmed but luckily or unluckily depending on opinion and point of view, he had Aunt Rose who had a maniacal grin and a credit card full of replenishing money. Well I'm sure you can guess what happened next. Another two hours later and Harry was ready to crash. He had finally put his foot down in the last store when Aunt Rose and the store helper wanted him to try on swimming trunks and then started giggling when he blushed. Aunt Rose apologized on the way out the store but was saying it through laughter, hearing her laugh like this made Harry happy so they stored their stuff in the trunks in an alleyway and walked to an empty dead end street where Harry called the Knight Bus again. When they were sitting down Harry gave Stan the street name but not the actual house where Grimmauld Place was. As they got closer, they grew more and more nervous about the reception they would receive.

When they dismounted the Knight Bus and it disappeared with a bang Harry led Rose to Number Twelve; since Sirius died the Fidelius broke but they put a whole manner of charms and wards on the place. Since Harry was keyed in he could bring in Aunt Rose.

They quietly crept through the house and saw the dining full of order members, the Weasley Clan, Hermione, strangely Neville and Luna, and finally Dumbledore. When they entered the kitchen they were met with wands drawn and silence.

"Err, how you all doing?" Harry was immediately attacked by a blur of bushy hair and had to take a few backs in order to stay on his feet. Ron walked up him and slapped him on the back, so did Neville. Luna and Ginny gave him quick hugs and he was glad to see that Ginny was over him since he didn't want to hurt her when he asked out Hermione.

"I'd like you to meet my Aunt Rose, you all know her as Petunia Dursley." There was silence then so much screaming. Harry saw his Aunt Rose was starting to cry at the reception they had got when he finally had enough.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" This was said with such authority and power that even Dumbledore had sat back down.

"Now I will take Aunt Rose upstairs and settle her into a bedroom where she will stay undisturbed until we leave. Then I will come back downstairs and talk to you all. Nobody move nobody talk." Once the authority and power in his voice and stance made everyone even Dumbledore nod their heads and take a seat.

Harry held Rose and murmured soothing words as he led her to a clean and empty bedroom, he laid her down and told her to rest, they would leave in the morning. He made his way downstairs where everyone was exactly where he had left them.

"Professor Dumbledore, do you have your pensieve with you? This is an extremely long story and it would take too long to tell." Dumbledore pulled the shrunken pensieve from his pocket and enlarged and then pushed it the middle of the table. Harry pointed his wand at his head and focused on the dream he had last night, the decisions he had made, and then everything that happened today, including rose's story and the shopping trip, he wanted them to see how well they interacted throughout the day.

"Before we start can I speak to Ron please?" Hermione looked a little hurt but calmed when she saw the "we'll talk later look". Every else nodded and Harry pulled Ron into the hallway.

"LookRon those memories show exactly how rich I am and it's way more than any of us expected. We buy a lot of expensive stuff and want to know if that's gonna be a problem. I noticed last year you tried hard to make up for fourth year but this is different. Can you control your jealousy?" Harry said it bluntly, not wanting to beat around the bush. Ron stared at him for a minute before pulling his wand out and crossed it over his chest.

"I, Ronald Billius Weasley, do hereby swear on my life and magic that no matter how much wealth Harry James Potter has I will be his best mate forever for him and not for the fame or for his money. So mote it be." Harry was shocked, Ron had just sworn on his LIFE and Magic that he would be his best friend forever, not for the fame, not for the money, but him, just Harry. Harry had tears in his eyes and couldn't stop himself from quickly grabbing Ron in a hug before letting go and saying, "So mote it be."

"Ron, that meant everything to me and I really appreciate it, so I'll make you an oath. I, Harry James Potter, do hereby swear on my life and magic to always be Ronald Billius Weasley's best mate no matter how much money he has or even if he doesn't have a single sickle, not for his brothers or sister but for him as a person. I swear to accept him faults and all. And I swear to never willingly or knowingly flaunt my wealth or fame for anything unless it is for the good of the world. So mote it be."

Ron looked teary eyed too but refrained from another hug; after all they were manly men. Harry knew Ron had his doubts about why the great Harry Potter would befriend him, but the oath put him completely at ease.

Walking back into the kitchen it was obvious everyone had heard them and everyone (Snape wasn't present) smiled and nodded approvingly, Dumbledore looked as if he had won a lifetime supply of lemon drops, which gave Harry an amazing idea.

"Professor Dumbledore looking at you smiling I believe I've thought of the perfect Christmas present that will last you forever." Harry said with a smile. Dumbledore beamed and said, "well what is that my boy?" Harry's smile widened and he said, "Well you'll just have look under your tree at Christmas to find out, now won't you?" Everyone laughed, even Dumbledore though he pouted a little. After all, Christmas was a long way away.

"I think you're already to see the memories so on three everyone stick their wand in. (No sexual pun intended.) One, Two, Three."

Every poked their wand in the misty memories and were surprised to find themselves in a undamaged Godrics Hollow. Upon seeing baby Harry giggling and playing the girls all "Aww"ed, while the guys laughed at Harry's blush. At the end of the memory the girls were crying and the guys weren't much better, except Moody. They all laughed at Harry's state of undress when he woke up and because he projected them, they all heard his thoughts last night. When they heard of his determination Dumbledore and Moody nodded approvingly. Then it moved on to the next morning, once again they heard his thoughts.

At his thoughts on Dumbledore, they laughed at him being compared to Mrs. Weasley, but smiled when they heard the out of love part, which Dumbledore nodded to, as if confirming Harry's thoughts.

Dumbledore looked sad when they heard the part about him withholding information but Harry put a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled at him and Dumbledore smiled back.

Hermione and Ron looked about to blow when they heard him think about leaving them behind but blushed and laughed when he imagined their responses, knowing that was exactly what they'd say and both threw an arm around him when he gave that up before he even asked them to stay behind.

Harry was extremely red when they heard his thoughts on fancying Hermione and risked a glance at his friends. Ron was looking longingly at Luna, which surprised Harry, and Hermione looked surprised yet extremely pleased which made Harry relieved and happy.

Throughout all his plans to train, Moody was eyeing him with a glimmer of respect which surprised Harry as he had heard it near impossible to gain his respect, and Dumbledore was looking as though he wished Harry didn't have to fight but approved that he was trying to win. Hermione looked proud at the subjects he wanted to study.

Every single person noticed that Harry's smile had become sad when he saw his Aunt on the stairs.

"This part is extremely hard for me to relive and it's also really sad." Harry said softly. Everybody was confused since the woman in the memory was nothing like the woman they saw today.

When they all heard his aunt's story, every single person had a tear or tears in their eyes, even Moody. They all also looked like they wanted to kill Vernon, Harry almost felt sorry for him, almost but not quite. And they looked ashamed at the way they'd yelled at her.

When they heard about her accidental magic and her blocking it, everyone was surprised and thoughtful.

When they heard his plan for them, they all looked at him proudly, which made him blush. When they heard his stories of Hogwarts, the ones who didn't know were impressed and everyone laughed at the spanking comment. Hestia Jones said, "Your Aunt is right Harry, I went to school with your mom and she had quite the temper, which your dad was on the receiving end of more often than not." Harry smiled and nodded. He felt arms go around him and looked up to see Remus smiling down at him. He leaned into the comforting hug of the last Marauder.

When they saw how much money he had almost everyone passed out and had to be enervated. When they saw the properties they were blown away. Harry sneaked a glance at Ron and was happy to see not an ounce of jealousy on his face, but he did see acceptance of the situation and of Harry himself.

When they saw Harry suffering through the shopping the girls were collapsing in laughter and the guys were smiling sympathetically. When they saw the shopping trip they were approving but concerned when they went into Knockturn Alley. However, upon seeing Harry avoid anything even a little in the dark arts, they were happy and Dumbledore was beaming.

Upon seeing the muggle shopping, they were laughing again. But as they watched how nervous they were about the reactions everyone bowed their heads in shame, especially when they saw Rose start to cry. They were whisked from the memories and plopped into their seats. Everyone was silent as they thought about what they just saw, Hermione broke the silence.

"That is terrible what she went through and I wouldn't wish that on anyone except Voldemort, and now I see why you're so protective of her Harry. If you'll have me I'd like to train with you." Everyone who went to the ministry with him nodded. Harry turned to Remus, "Moony," Remus looked at him and Harry blushed when he saw the pride and love filling those amber eyes, "I was hoping you would come work as a tutor. You would live at the manor and tutor Aunt Rose first then train all of us. Anything you don't know we all learn together. And I'm paying you to tutor Aunt Rose and I won't take no for an answer no matter what so don't even try to protest." Harry said when he saw Moony about to decline the money, but resignedly sighed and nodded his head. But he looked pleased when Harry jumped up with a fist pump and a scream of "Yes!"

"Alright now that that's settled, what's next? And oh yeah, you all are of course welcome to come see us train and even bring something new for us to study. And of course Professor Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley can come visit us anytime." Mrs. Weasley nodded approvingly and Dumbledore also nodded.

"If there's nothing else I'd like to do something very Gryffindorish." Every looked amused and Harry stood up.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you be my girlfriend?" It was silent in the room and Harry was starting to get nervous when he and his chair were knocked backwards when Hermione flew at him and yelled "Yes!"

Ron looked thoughtful then turned to Luna's father who had recently joined the Order.

"Mr. Lovegood, I would like to ask you for your blessing in asking Luna to be my girlfriend, if she says yes." Luna looked shocked but pleased so Xenophillius nodded and Luna said yes.

Lastly, Neville stood, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley even though she has six brothers that could beat me up, I would also like to ask you for your blessing in asking Ginny to be my girlfriend. We had fun at the Yule Ball and spoke a lot last year and I really like her." Neville said this with such confidence and caring that both elder Weasleys nodded and Ginny also said yes.

(A.N~ Sorry to those of you whole hate the whole spontaneous thing but they've known each other for years and I'm not good at budding relationship scenes.)

"This was attached to the portkey and if you write your name on it you and only you can floo to the manor. We're leaving tomorrow so anybody who's going needs to pack tonight. I'm tired so I'm going to go check on Aunt Rose and then I'm heading to bed." Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek, Ron and Neville doing the same with their girlfriends and headed upstairs checking his aunt's room and saw she was sound asleep.

As Harry lay down that night he couldn't but think that that was a good start to ending the war, he had family, supplies, friends, allies, and training partners and teachers. The next step was actual training, this was gonna be brutal.


End file.
